Ride Out
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Humanized, Fast and Furious, AU. Small town farm-boy Dusty Crophopper wants to be a racer more than anything. So he ends up finding an unlikely friend and mentor in Dominic Toretto. But with 'Race Wars' coming up and newfound strengths being discovered, a new enemy is out to destroy Dom and his crew, and Dusty as well. Post Furious 7, Rated T for violence and some foul language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after seeing both 'Planes' and 'Planes: Fire and Rescue' I came up with an idea combining it with the most popular racing movie franchise ever, 'The Fast and The Furious'. I also wanna let you guys know that in this story the Planes, Cars, and Fork-lifts are all humanized.**

 **Plot: In his pursuit to become a racer, Dusty Crophopper finds an unlikely mentor in Dominic Toretto, a former street racer turned hero who is known for taking down notorious criminals, as well as major crime lords.**

 **But when a new enemy rises, Dom is in need of a new team member now that Brian O'Connor is raising a family, and turns to Dusty to help him save his Family and countless lives once more.**

 **So, now that the plot is out of the way, you're probably wondering who the main villain is. You'll see who it is soon, I promise. Without further ado, enjoy.**

 **-Dusty's POV-**

I sit there in the parking lot of the garage where my long-time friend, Dottie works and clutch the steering wheel tightly and stared at a small timer on my wrist watch.

"Okay, all I gotta do is do three laps around the building under five minutes. Doesn't seem so bad" I muttered to myself. Oh yeah, I really wanna be a racer, a NASCAR racer, but I found myself without a car until I got one for my birthday from one of my other friends and we modified it together ourselves. I've been training with this car ever since, it was an orange 1995 Toyota Supra Turbo with green tribal tattoos painted on the sides. Chug said he found it in an alley somewhere and it was still in pretty good shape.

"Five, four, three, two, one" I counted down underneath my breath before starting my timer and slammed my foot on the gas and started driving faster than anyone would normally drive their car.

"C'mon, C'mon, gotta beat this record" I kept whispering to myself. By the time I was about to complete my third lap, my left wheel his a slippery spot and I ended up spinning out of control and hit the front of my car in front of a streetlight, slightly denting the bumper.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain because I hit the brakes too hard in an attempt to stop but all I did was hit my head on the steering wheel the moment the bumper hit the streetlight. I then looked at my watch to see I didn't beat my previous record, there were two seconds above my five minutes.

"Crap!" I shouted slamming my hands on the steering wheel. There was then a small tap on the window, and I saw Dottie still in her work uniform holding a wrench. I rolled the window down and gave an embarrassed chuckle rubbing the back of my head with my left hand, the other still clutching on the steering wheel.

"Hit another oil puddle again?" asked Dottie. I just nodded with my smile fading. I heard her sigh and speak.

"Come on into the garage and we can replace the bumper. And replace the headlight, I saw one of them popped" Dottie said. A broken bumper and a broken headlight, that was just not good for me.

"Alright" I said now driving into Dottie's garage and stopping it in the very middle. I got out the car and got out the seat.

"Funny, you hit your head despite wearing a seat belt. Just goes to show you how reckless you really are, Dusty" Dottie told me. I then went over to the mirror Dottie kept in her locker, which was slightly open, so I just opened it and examined myself.

"I still look pretty good, you can barely even see any bruises" I told her. Dottie then lifted one of the bangs of my auburn hair to reveal a small curved bruise above my eyebrow.

"Well, at least your hair is covering it up" Dottie said before going back to working on the Supra Turbo. I just looked at myself in the mirror. My normal clothing of choice was a long sleeved gray shirt which had an orange vest over it that was slightly zipped up, black skinny jeans, orange Adidas trainers with blue stripes on the sides, and I had black leather finger-less gloves on my hands.

"Dottie, I hear there's a show out in the middle of the Desert outside Los Angeles that focuses on people racing custom cars on the desert landscape. I feel like I should totally go for it" I told her, making a face at myself in the mirror, making some of the freckles on my cheek move upward when I winked at myself.

"Race Wars?" Dottie asked. I turned back to her.

"You've heard of it?" Dottie provided a pretty quick answer.

"Dusty, everyone watches Race Wars on 'Spike' every Sunday" Dottie said as I saw her unscrew the hinges on the bumper and take it to the other end of the room and places it against the wall.

"I bet I could get Propwash Junction some tourists to come in if they saw me race" I told her.

"Dusty, that's not gonna happen for various reasons" she said. Wow, sometimes Dottie really knew how to crush my dreams.

"Why not?" asked with a sad tone.

"Well for one, people can die street racing. Two, it is super hot in the middle of the desert, you're gonna need just more than sunscreen to keep yourself from getting a major sunburn. Third, you are just a small-town farm boy who dusts crops for living, and spends most of his paychecks working on his car than he does paying the rent on his apartment" Dottie scolded. I really just wanted to cry right now. Dottie may have been my friend, but she spends most of her time trying to get me to give up my dream of being a racer.

"But I know I can race, I can do much more, don't you think?" I asked. Dottie then just looked to me and stroked my cheek.

"Dusty, I've known you ever since your mom and dad died, and I really like being your friend, but there are some things I discourage you from doing that could get you hurt. Street racing being one of them" Dottie said. I also forgot, Dottie acted as an overprotective sister for me sometimes. And you heard her right, my parents died when I was five and I've lived on my own ever since. The citizens of Propwash Junction have done their best to try and raise me like I was a second child to them.

"I appreciate the concern, Dottie. But this is something I just feel like I need to do" I said. Before Dottie could even say something, I saw my friend, Chug, who works as a Gas Station manager come in.

"Dusty! They're here! They're here!" he cried out in excitement with a large box in his arms.

"What's here?" Dottie asked. Chug then gently put the box on the workbench and cut it open with a box-cutter he head in his pocket.

"We ordered these online two weeks ago" I said opening the box to reveal two large silver tanks of NOS (Nitrous Oxide Systems) along with tubes and smaller parts in little plastic bags.

"Oh no, I am not installing these death machines in your Toyota, Dusty. Forget it!" Dottie exclaimed. I then just took one out and placed it on the floor.

"Dottie, come on. There's a street race tonight on the old abandoned runway a few miles from here. It's the perfect opportunity to get some practice for 'Race Wars' and to give these NOS tanks a test run" I said looking at the perfect condition on these tanks. I gotta remember to give the guy who sold them to me on eBay some good feedback.

"C'mon Dottie, you've installed Nitrous Oxide in cars before. Make an exception for Dusty here" Chug said taking out the other tank and sitting it down by the first one.

"Please, I'll share some of the money with you if I win" I said with a little begging face. Dottie then just groaned and flipped her hair back.

"Okay, I can get it done in an hour. What time's the race?" she asked.

"About 7:50 in the evening" I told her as I pulled out my iPhone 6 and checked the calendar app for the time and date of the race.

"Well, I guess you'll be getting some NOS in your car before tonight" Dottie said as she took the tanks to the backseat of the car. I knew what she was gonna do, remove the back seats and build a little rack for the tanks and connect the tubes to the engine and add some extra buttons to the dashboard.

"Dusty, this is really happening" Chug said with excitement.

"It's really happening. I'm gonna be a racer" I said in excitement as well.

 **A/N: There you have it! Chapter one! Little fun fact, Dusty's car is the same car Paul Walker's character had in the first 'Fast and Furious' movie. So anyways, I know Dom didn't make an appearance, but he will soon, maybe chapter 2. More to come until then. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In the last chapter, we've learned about Dusty's past and how he plans to go to 'Race Wars' in California, and Chug has brought in cans of NOS to help install in Dusty's 1995 Toyota Supra Toyota. Also, Dottie is supposed to be like a surrogate overprotective older sister to Dusty listed stupid reasons why Dusty shouldn't race (which is exactly what overprotective siblings and parents do). Now in this chapter, we will see characters from the 'Fast and Furious' series in this chapter. So, enjoy!**

 **-Dusty's POV-**

I started driving to the race at about 6:30, Chug was riding in the Shotgun seat and since it was only a couple miles away, we stopped by a fast food place and got a quick bite to eat. Chug got a large burger and a big soda, I just had water and some fries since I had dinner before I left. We had to enter the abandoned runway through a small trail of dirt in the cornfields that were right next to it.

"Wow, look at all these people with awesome looking cars" Chug said as he looked at the different cars that were parked diagonally downwards on the runway. He wasn't wrong about that, these cars are pretty awesome looking, they all looked customized whether they were American Muscle or Imported cars.

"Tonight's the big night Chug. I'm gonna show the world what I got" I said cracking my knuckles a bit.

"I'm gonna go find a spot to sit, is that okay with you?" Chug asked me.

"Sure, go ahead. I gotta go see where I register for the race anyways" and with that said, Chug got out the Toyota and went over to someone working under the hood of a Nissan or something.

"Well, it's now or never, I guess" I thought to myself as I drove up to the front where there were three cars. One of them was a silver 1976 Chevy Camaro Z28 with red racing stripes on the left, a dark green Audi R8 with black checker square design in the back, and some flame stickers on the front of the hood, and on the one on the right was a yellow Mazda RX-6 with a black hood and was decorated with fancy glitter streams all around it.

"Woah" I said before parking my car next to the Mazda and stepping out of it.

"Looks like there's gonna be some intense competition going on, huh?" I asked myself. I was looking around near the other cars trying to find out who was running the race but all I got was a shove back. I was now face to face with a guy with spiky black hair, tanned skin, a pretty slim but muscular body, and he was wearing a green leather jacket under a black muscle shirt with flames on the bottom, and he had some black skinny jeans like mine and some combat boots too.

"Hey, haven't you heard? This is a street race, not the Amusement park. Now go take your little 'Happy Meal' toy and drive back home, would ya?" he said walking away but I spoke up.

"Oh yeah? Well this 'Happy Meal' toy has just as good a chance at that fancy looking Audi of yours" I shouted. All I got was a chuckle and he hacked a snot-ball on my tire. Way to disrespect a dude's car.

"I've got news for ya, farm boy. Nobody has ever beaten Ripslinger before. Not ever, I'll make sure to leave your car as an example when you lose" he said walking away.

"Jerk" I snarled as I took out a rag and wiped the snot off the wheel.

"Tell me 'bout it" a voice said. I stood up and looked behind me to see an African American man who had on a fancy black button up shirt that was only halfway buttoned up, exposing the white T-shirt he had on underneath and had some nice jeans on too with Nike's on his feet.

"Well, at least you're the first person who's shown me some respect" I said respectfully. I then remembered something.

"Oh, I was wondering if you knew who was hosting tonight's race" I asked him.

"You're looking at him, man" he said holding his hand out.

"Roman Pearce, you?" he asked, I shook the hand he extended out to me.

"Dusty Crophopper" I introduced myself to Roman.

"Good to meet you. This your car? Looks like you put a lot of hard work into it" Roman told me checking out my ride.

"Yep, my pride and joy. Spent about $15,000 of my own money to make her the beauty she is today" I said patting on the hood.

"Well you've got some good odds kid. You must be running a custom engine under that hood" Roman said.

"Yeah, I am. I built it with one of my friends, she runs a garage in town" I said opening up the hood and showing the engine to Roman. He whistled in amazement.

"Alright. Looks like you've got yourself prepared. All you gotta do is add to the pot. Winner takes all" Roman told me. I knew he was talking about money. I pulled out a wad of cash out of my pocked and held it up to Roman.

"This is pretty much a month's paycheck of being a crop duster pilot for a friend of my dad's farm" I said handing him the money.

"You've got guts kid, you're supposed to be paying your rent with this stuff but you decide to just take the risk huh?" Roman asked. I just nodded and smiled, I knew I was just entered into my first street race.

"Alright, you've got fifteen minutes to scope out the competition okay?" Roman said.

"Got it" I replied before shaking his hand and he walked off to the side. I pretty much knew Ripslinger already because of that fancy Audi he was driving and how rude he was. But I did see a pretty tall, buff, bald guy wearing a black tank top with some khakis and sneakers too leaning against the Camaro. I waved to him with a smile, and he waved back.

"Well, at least a few people are respectful of newcomers" I said to myself. Before I opened the door to my driver's seat, I saw this beautiful Indian woman with her hair in a pony-tail, and she was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a butterfly bedazzled on the front, as well as skinny jeans with patches on the knees, and some high heeled sandals as well, she must have been the one driving the yellow RX-6. What was coming over me? Why did I think to myself she was beautiful? Did I have a crush on her already? I've barely even spoken to the girl, and she was my competition in the race.

"Focus, Crophopper. It's almost racing time" I said getting into the car and locked the doors.

"Alright, time to load the secret weapon" I said before turning to the rack in the backseat that had the NOS tanks attached to it. I loosened up the tanks, and they emitted a sound steam makes, which meant the liquids went into the tubes and were ready to be released into the engines when I pressed a special button.

"C'mon, Dusty. As long as you've got the NOS, you're good to go" I reassured myself as I began seeing Roman walk up to the front of our cars in between that Indian girl's RX-7 and Ripslinger's R8.

"Alright racers! Put the pedal to the medal!" he announced. The race was about to begin, no doubt. Roman pointed to my car and he shouted 'Ready?'. I nodded with a serious look as I now began clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this" my voice in my head echoed with self confidence. I've waited my whole life for an opportunity like this, and I was not prepared to let it go to waste. Roman pointed to the other cars and said 'Ready' to them as well. He then held his arms up in the air in a Y-stance and then swung them down.

"GO!" Roman shouted. I slammed my foot down on the gas and then my car started going. I was ahead of that Indian girl, and behind Ripslinger. That other guy was behind us. I could see the finish line where the runway ended where the tower was.

"Okie-Dokie, let's get this party started right now" I said as I pressed the button on the left side of my steering wheel and made the first NOS tube inject the fluid into the engine. I started going really really really fast. I then passed Ripslinger and I started feeling better than anything right now, I was gonna win my first race.

"Whoooooo! Yeah, how do you like them apples?" I asked Ripslinger turning my head back towards his car. I knew he must have been super angry right now. Talk about 'Never been beaten before huh'? Wait a minute.

"What!?" I shouted looking at the silver Camaro going exactly my speed, but faster. He must have been using NOS too, only bigger, or more tanks hidden somewhere in his car.

"No! No! No!" I shouted. The guy crossed the finish line first and I felt myself going slower, the NOS was wearing off and Ripslinger drove right in front of me, ending up in second place. I tried injecting the second tube but something went wrong, the button wasn't working. The Indian girl went in front of me and got third. As for me, I was dead last.

"Dusty, you okay?" I heard Chug approach me with a worried look.

"Second tank didn't work, buddy" I said sadly. I then saw Ripslinger walking towards me with two other guys dressed like him, and were both blondes with pale white skin too. They must be twins.

"Huh, you never had a chance at going ahead of me to begin with" Ripslinger said. He then snapped his fingers and his groupies pulled out a baseball bat and a crowbar and started beating my car.

"No! Stop it!" I shouted. I then felt Ripslinger hold me back and force me to watch at they destroyed my car.

"Stop! Please!" I screamed now, hot tears falling from my eyes. Once they were done, Ripslinger threw me on the ground and Roman got up in his face along with the guy that was driving the Camaro scolding him for destroying my car. Roman and the other guy looked down at me in tears and I was sobbing too. I ran into the cornfields and tripped on a rock, causing me to fall to the ground. I curled up into a ball and started crying my eyes out. I didn't want anybody to find me.

 **A/N: Poor Dusty, he lost the race, and now Ripslinger had his groupies destroy his car and have his hopes of ever becoming a racer be destroyed right in front of him.**

 **Roman Pearce made an appearance, as well as Vin Diesel's character Dominic Toretto too. What will happen to Dusty now that he lost the race and doesn't have a car anymore? Read to find out in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the last chapter, Dusty lost to someone who used NOS like he did, and Ripslinger had his groupies destroy his Toyota Supra Turbo. Now Dusty is crying out in the middle of the corn fields. This is where we left off, enjoy!**

 **-3rd Person POV-**

The driver of the Camaro that beat Dusty's car saw what happened to him and went off into the corn fields to look for him. He told Roman and the rest of his crew to go on to the restaurant without him. He stopped once he saw someone curled up into a fetal position crying their eyes out by a rock in the round.

"Hey, kid" he said as he walked to Dusty and sat down next to him. Dusty looked up and saw the victor of the race look down at him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing? Shouldn't you be celebrating with the rest of your friends for winning the race?" Dusty asked as he sat up, arms still wrapped around his legs.

"I have a code of honor. And anyone who trashes a fellow racer's car as a victory celebration is no friend of mine" he said as he pulled out all four stacks of money he won from the race and handed one of the three back to Dusty.

"You raced good today kid. You would have won if it wasn't for that busted button on your steering wheel" he said. Dusty took the money and looked at it in shock before looking back up.

"But, you won it for winning" Dusty said curious as to why a fellow competitor shared his victory money with him.

"You earned it every bit as much as I did. Besides, it's called 'Mutual Respect', a friend of mine taught it to me" he said before extending his hand.

"What's your name?" he asked. Dusty took the hand and shook it.

"Dusty Crophopper" he said simply.

"Dominic Toretto, but my family friends just call me Dom" he said. Dusty was now starstruck at his competitor.

"Wait, THE Dominic Toretto? As in the guy who's a street racing legend? Even drove a Lykan Hypersport out of a Prince's penthouse suite in Abu Dhabi?" Dusty asked with a smile on his face.

"The one and only, I suppose" Dom said.

"Well, thanks for sharing your money with me" Dusty gratefully said putting the money in his pocket.

"You needed it more than I do. Besides, you're actually nice. We never come across nice guys like you who work hard on cars like the one you had" Dom said as he lead Dusty out of the cornfields.

"Wanna go to 'Honker's'? I'll buy you a drink" Dom offered.

"Thank you, I'd like that" Dusty gratefully said taking his competitor up on his offer.

After Dom and Dusty hopped into the Camaro and drove back to Propwash Junction, they went inside to see everyone from the race having a good time. Ripslinger was sitting at a table flirting with the Indian girl he drove against as well.

"Oh no" Dusty said. Dom then looked to him and saw that Dusty was looking at Ripslinger. Speaking of which, the crude-mannered, cold-hearted racer saw this and spoke.

"Hey, Dom! Why did you bring the farm boy here?" Ripslinger asked.

"Because the farm boy just had his car destroyed! You broke his heart when you ripped apart that Toyota! The farm boy deserved a share of my money, and some support" Dom shouted, making Ripslinger flinch a bit and snarl.

"What do you normally drink?" Dusty asked as he sat down at the counter with Dom.

"I'm more of a Corona, person" Dom said.

"Really? I like Corona too" Dusty replied with a smile.

"Whenever we're hanging out at my place, you can have any brew you want. As long as it's a Corona" Dom said, making Dusty chuckle a bit. The bartender walked up to Dusty and Dom.

"Two Coronas, please" Dom asked, and the bartender brought them two bottles with a lime wedge in them.

"Ooh, I love it with lime. Makes it tangy" Dusty said taking a sip of his beer.

"Me too" Dom said. Dusty then looked down at the counter.

"You still upset about your car?" Dom asked. Dusty nodded.

"Yes. I really wanna go to 'Race Wars' in California and I can't without a car" Dusty said.

"Wait a minute. 'Race Wars'? I used to compete in that all the time" Dom said. Dusty looked to his new friend and smiled.

"Really?" the redhead asked.

"You betcha. You're looking to get into 'Race Wars', I'll help you out. Some buddies and I will scout the junkyard tonight for a car you can use, maybe modify it and fix it up for ya" Dom offered.

"That would be great. Thank you. Where should we meet?" Dusty asked.

"You tell me. It's your hometown, you pick the spot" Dom said with a smile. Dusty then took out a pen and wrote the address to Dottie's garage on it and then slid it over to Dom on the counter.

"She's a friend of mine, and she's got pretty good tools. When you find a car, just text me and we'll meet up there" Dusty explained.

"Alright, Dottie's garage it is" Dom said as he placed a few ten dollar bills onto the counter before getting up from his seat.

"Hey Dom?" Dusty called out. Dom looked behind him and waiting for Dusty to speak.

"Thanks, for everything" Dusty said.

"No problem, kid. See ya tomorrow" Dom said before walking out of the bar and took out his smart-phone and put it against his face, waiting for whoever he was calling to answer.

"This is Hobbs" the voice said.

"Yeah, Hobbs, it's Dom. Shaw wasn't at the race but I think I have a pretty good idea who it might be" Dom said.

"Really? Who?" Hobbs asked on the other line.

"I'm not sure yet, but he wrecked another racer's car using his lackeys to do it like a paparazzi. But that other driver, I think he may be able to help us out" Dom explained.

"If you believe he can help, we'll provide you with what you need to make him part of the team" Hobbs said.

"Good, because we're gonna need a car. Something we can customize and modify to be street racing material?" Dom asked.

"Already done. I'll have Elena pick something up from the junkyard tonight" Hobbs told Dom.

"Okay, the crew and I will pick it up in the morning" Dom said before hanging up and walking into his Camaro, driving away from the bar.

 **A/N: Well, there you have it. Dom's first appearance in the fic. And Hobbs made a phone cameo as well. So, he'll be in this story too. And it seems Dusty and Dom have been warming up to one another, maybe they'll be great teacher and student. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In the last update, Dusty made friends with Dominic 'Dom' Toretto, who shared his winning money with the farm boy, bought him a Corona at 'Honkers', and promised to help him get into 'Race Wars' by finding a new car and fixing it up with him. And little does Dusty know that Dom is actually here on a secret mission to find a third Shaw brother (Owen Shaw, and Deckard Shaw from 'Fast and Furious 6' and 'Furious 7') and that he may be able to help them. But for now, Dom has to keep that information from Dusty until the time comes. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

 **-Dusty's POV-**

"No! Absolutely not!" Dottie shouted as she closed her toolbox loudly after putting a monkey wrench inside. Seriously, the dang thing's slam was so loud enough, it sounded like slamming the sliding door of a van.

"Dottie, you weren't there. Those guys trashed my car. Dom said he'd help me find a new car and fix it up to get into 'Race Wars', this is my last shot" I pleaded with Dottie.

"You may not have gotten hurt, but your car sure did. That's thousands of dollars flushed down the drain, rusting in a junkyard somewhere" Dottie reminded me.

"Don't remind me. Dottie, when are you gonna believe I can do so much more than be a small town farm-boy?" I asked as she took her latex gloves covered in gunk off and threw them into the trash.

"When you actually start getting your life together. Propwash Junction has been your home your whole life, and you'd wanna give up living here? It's like Dorothy said in 'Wizard of Oz' there's no place like home" Dottie said, quoting a movie she'd loved ever since her parents showed it to her when she was little (Five or Six would be my best guess).

"Well, I'm tired of not going anywhere. I wanna see the world! I wanna see New York City, Los Angeles, Abu Dhabi, Miami, Hollywood! Anywhere that's nothing like I've ever seen before" I said, trying to make my case to Dottie. Just as when she was about to say something else, we heard a loud engine rumble and we turned our heads to see a large tow-truck with a car that looked pretty awesome.

"Special delivery for Dusty Crophopper" a voice said getting out of the truck. It was Dom, and boy was I glad to see him. He had several other cars coming in behind him. Some were imports, and others were American muscle. Out of the white mustang with blue racing stripes on it came out Roman, the one who was running the race last night.

Out of a large light gray Jeep Wrangler came out a guy who looked like Ludacris, one of my favorite artists.

There was a woman getting out of the Jeep with him, she had gorgeously tanned skin, and a head of brown hair that stood out a lot.

Another woman got out of the truck with Dom, she had a pretty slim body, but she had some strong looking biceps and long black hair that she had in a ponytail.

"Hey, Dom. Glad to see ya" I told him as I approached him and shook his hand. I then walked over to the car on the truck's platform on it's back.

"And what do we have here?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"This right here, is a 1967 Ford Mustang Nismo. We were lucky to find it in the condition we did. The outside may look fine, but the engine needs some work, the interior design could use a little beauty treatment too" Dom told me.

"This is a die-hard collectible for car lovers, why would someone throw this out?" I asked in total awe of the Nismo. The guy who looked like Ludacris and Roman loaded it off the truck and onto the repair space in the center of the garage.

"Guys, this is Dusty Crophopper. Dusty, this is my crew, Ramses, Roman, Tej, and my wife Letty" Dom said introducing me to his crew members.

"Nice to meet you all" I said.

"Dom's said a lot of good things about you. But he never mentioned anything about you being younger than you look, you look like a teenager" Letty told me as she examined my body.

"Uh, thank you" I said awkwardly.

"I mean that in a good way. I don't see why any girl wouldn't want you, you look like a cute little guy" Letty told me. Wow, at least she was slightly more nice than Dottie was.

"Wow, nobody's ever told me I was cute before" I said. I then looked to Dottie.

"Everyone, this is Dottie. She runs and works at this garage" I said.

"Hey guys. I'm loving the look of what you brought into the place" she said examining the Mustang and opened the hood and examined the engine. It was burnt and some wires snapped and some of it was covered in ashes.

"This is gonna take some serious elbow grease" I commented.

"Tell me about it. But believe me, there ain't any car we can't fix" Tej told me knocking on the roof of the car.

"He's right. Dom was able to rebuild his dad's old 1970's Dodge Charger R/T" Letty said putting her arm over Dom's shoulder. Ramses then approached me.

"We can help you with the engine, but we wanna know if you wanted to fix the paint-job up on this thing as well. Something custom?" she asked.

"I like the sound of that. Maybe make the body orange, the stripes can be blue, there can be blue lightning bolts on the side, and a white circle under them with a black number 7 in the middle of it" I described.

"Why the number seven?" Roman asked.

"It's my favorite number, it's lucky, and April 7th is my birthday" I explained.

"I like the idea. Let's totally do that" Dom said as he lowered the Mustang off the platform of the truck. Dom lived up to his promise, he was really gonna help me, and I was given another chance to get into 'Race Wars' and possibly go to NASCAR soon.

"We brought coolers filled with all kinds of soda and Coronas too" Roman said as he got a white Styrofoam cooler out of his car's trunk and set it down by the workbench.

"Not to mention we can BBQ later too" Tej spoke up.

"Sounds like a lot of fun" I said in response to everything they were saying.

"Before we can get started on the paint-job let's focus on fixing up the engine, installing more NOS tanks and restoring the interior" Dom suggested.

"Sounds fine to me" I said as I popped the hood of the car again and stared at it. Boy, was it gonna look so much better once we were done with it.

"This is really happening" I whispered to myself with a large smile and then looked to Dottie.

"Alright everyone, we got the tools, we've got the design plans, we've got the talent, let's get to work" I said.

"That's the spirit. I'm liking it" Letty told me.

"Aw, yeah, let's get this show on the road!" Roman said raising a 'Rock On' hand gesture into the air.

"Dottie, you mind giving me a hand lifting the old damaged engine out the hood?" Dom asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back with some proper tools" Dottie said going to the back.

 **A/N: Good for Dusty huh? He's got a new car, and it's gonna get modified to be one awesome street racing machine. The rest of the team has been introduced, Letty, Roman, Tej, and Ramses. Hobbs still hasn't made a physical appearance yet, but he will soon. And who is the mysterious third Shaw brother? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In the last update, we got a good look and Dusty's new car, a Ford Mustang Nismo and how he wants to design it. And we got introduced to the rest of Dom's crew, Roman, Tej, Ramses, and Letty. And believe it or not, Dottie is going along with it, despite her stupid overprotective reasons why Dusty shouldn't race. This is where we all left off. Enjoy!**

 **-Normal POV-**

The car's hood had to be taken off, and the wheels had to be removed too. Now the Nismo sat on top of a rack in the center of the shop, and the engine that was once inside the front, now is sitting in an empty corner of the shop and Dom was giving Dottie pointers on how to properly replace different parts of the engine to make it faster than the old engine itself.

Dusty was drawing the designs he wanted on a large piece of construction paper and coloring them in as well, such as the blue lightning bolts and the black number seven in the white circle.

"Yo, Dom! The Nitrous Oxide Systems tanks just showed up. May need some help carrying them in though" Roman said as he walked into the garage.

"Tej, give Roman a hand would you?" Dom called out. Tej helped Roman out without hesitation and they both placed the tanks on top of one of the work benches. Chug came in through the door that lead to the back of the building and he was wearing an apron and had tongs that had BBQ sauce on the tips.

"Everyone, lunch is ready!" Chug called out.

"Aw, thank God! I am hungry over here" Roman called out as he was walking towards where Chug was grilling the food. Tej and everyone else followed him.

"I know, I could use a good meal after working" Dusty said as he took his seat at the table once they got to the back of the garage. The table had bowls and plates of good food on them. Just the sight of all that food made Dusty's mouth water.

"Ooh, this looks good" the farm boy said as he took a wing of grilled chicken out of the polished wooden bowl and took a bite out of it. The taste made Dusty's taste buds tingle and all eyes were on him.

"What?" Dusty asked with his mouth full, feeling awkward at this very moment before swallowing.

"You took the first bite out of everyone else here at the table. So, now you gotta say grace" Dom told Dusty.

"It's a rule he and his family had for a long time" Letty told him.

"Alright. I'll do it" Dusty said as he put his hands together and closed his eyes. Everyone else at the table followed him.

"Thank you, Lord for blessing our table and the food we're about to eat. Thank you so much for blessing me with another chance to achieve my dreams to be a racer and an opportunity to make friends with a street racing legend as well. In your name, amen" Dusty said, finishing the prayer. Everybody else clapped for Dusty.

"Not bad, Dusty. Not bad at all" Dom said as he now took a corn cob and put it on his plate. Dusty then took a few more wings of chicken and put them on his dish, along with tortilla chips and a corn cob too.

"So, Dusty, now that you've gotten your chance to achieve your dream again, what are you gonna do?" Tej asked.

"I'm hoping to go to NASCAR and drive for them. But I thought I'd start out small, try to get on a racing show like 'Street Outlaws' or something like that, but since 'Race Wars' is the most popular one so I decided to go there instead" Dusty explained before taking another bite out of the chicken wing he took a bite of before he said grace.

"Cool. Hope that actually happens" Roman said.

"Thank you, Roman. It means a lot to me" Dusty thanked.

"Call me Rome, all my home-boys call me Rome. You're one of my home-boys now, feel free to do the same" Roman said nudging Dusty's shoulder a bit.

"Alright then... Rome" Dusty said with a light chuckle at the end. Just as about Dottie was about to join in on the conversation, a loud explosion was heard and a large hole was made through the middle of the garage. The explosion's force was so great, it made everyone at the table fly off and onto the ground.

"What on Earth was that!?" Chug shouted in fright. Dom got up and looked out the hole to see someone wearing a Jonathan A. Logan leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black leather combat boots, a black ski-mask, and night-vision x-ray goggles over the eyes holding a bazooka and standing by a silver Bugatti with chrome spinners on the wheels.

"Who the heck is that?" Dottie asked as she looked to where Dom was looking. Dom then clenched his fists together and snarled.

"Shaw" he growled.

"Dom, what's going on? Who's Shaw?" asked Dusty. Dom ignored Dusty's question and ran over to his silver Camaro and started to drive through the hole to chase down Shaw. Shaw got back in his Bugatti and drove away to try to escape Dom.

"Dom! Wait! Come back!" shouted Dusty. He then got an idea and looked to Roman.

"Roman, I need your car" Roman didn't hesitate to give Dusty the keys to his own newer model Mustang.

"I'll do my best to bring it back in one piece" Dusty promised before getting into the car, turning on the vehicle and drove after Dom.

Dusty followed Dom and Shaw to a junkyard and got out the Mustang to see no one was there. The Camaro was there but the Bugatti was nowhere in sight.

"Dusty, move!" Dom shouted from behind him and pushed Dusty to the ground and a loud bang was made. A bullet hole was made in the hood of Dom's Camaro.

"What was that?" Dusty asked. Dom only pointed up to a pile of junk to show Shaw carrying an AK-47 assault rifle at the top of a crane used to lift heavy types of junk to other areas but then disappeared after that.

"Where did he go?" Dom asked. Dusty shook his head.

"I dunno" the farm boy replied clueless. The two of them got up and dusted themselves off from the dirt that the ground was covered in.

"I'm sorry, Dom, is there something you wanna explain to me? Or is this like in the movies were you just dust it off and say it's nothing until something serious happens?" Dusty asked.

"No point in hiding it, you really want me to tell you?" Dom asked him. Dusty only responded with a nod.

"My crew and I had a run in with the DSS to help take down a man named Owen Shaw in London to stop him from building a deadly weapon. After that we dealt with his brother, Deckard Shaw a few years later. After we got him locked up in a maximum security prison we thought we were done with the Shaw family for good until we got a call from a friend of ours working for the DSS to find out there was a third Shaw brother" Dom explained.

"Who do you think it is?" Dusty asked.

"Not sure. Not very many suspects have made themselves noticeable enough to be the third Shaw brother. But one of the main suspects is that Ripslinger guy who wrecked your car is one of them. So we'll be keeping a close eye on him and his groupies, Ned and Zed" Dom told him.

"So if you were really here on a mission, then why are you helping me get into 'Race Wars'?" Dusty asked.

"You have potential as a racer, Dusty. And not to mention you're a country kid with a heart of gold. We told our DSS friend you could help us. And I felt like it was only fair that in return for your services we help you achieve your dream of being a racer" Dom said placing a hand on Dusty's shoulder.

"So, I'm a street racer, but I'm also a secret agent too now?" Dusty asked with an eyebrow raised and playful smile which made Dom laugh a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess you are. So what do you say? Partners?" Dom held his hand out for a handshake. Dusty took it and shook it with a smile that was slightly bigger than his last one.

"Partners" Dusty said enthusiastically. Dom then stopped shaking and pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Hobbs. It's Toretto. We've got a new member on our team. Dusty Crophopper" Dom said into the phone. Dusty heard someone talking on the other line but it was muffled.

"Yeah. I filled him in on everything myself when Shaw shot a bazooka at the garage where we were working on the car" Dom replied to Hobbs.

"Alright. I'll text you the address. We'll use that garage as a temporary base of operations until we catch Shaw. Got it. Bye" Dom said before hanging up.

"Hobbs said you're in. and he said he'd order a few high performance parts to install into the car as well.

"Thanks, Dom" Dusty said.

"What's family for?" Dom asked before getting back into his Camaro. The word 'Family' echoed through Dusty's head and he smiled as he got back into the Mustang he borrowed from Roman.

"Family, I like the sound of that" Dusty said as he backed out of the junkyard and drove back to Dottie's garage, which would now serve as the base of operations for the DSS for a short while until this unknown Shaw brother was arrested and put in prison where he belonged.

 **A/N: So the construction on the car has been started and Shaw has finally made his first appearance. Now that Dusty knows that's going on, he'll be a DSS agent to help capture this unidentified that nearly blew them all up in that garage. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
